Cult of Cavendish
by Kathryn1
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate odd happeneing at a college. Strangeness ensues.


****Cult of Cavendish

****by [Kathryn][1]****

* * *

Disclaimer:Mulder and Scully are not mine -- they belong to CC and1013. Also, "Blazing World" by Margaret Cavendish is a real book. I read it for Renaissance Lit, which this story was my final project for. All the other characters are mine. Please send feedback!__

* * *

**[Fade In]**

Scene1

"Indiana University of Pennsylvania

8:55 PM"

English class – the students are seated in a circle, with the professor among them. MORGAN is among them. They are tapping feet, looking out the window and at the clock, making it obvious that it is almost time for class to end. This class is an evening class and we see the darkness falling outside the window. 

We first see a close up of Morgan, then pull out to see the rest of the class

Professor: That's all for today. Next time we will continue out discussion of Margaret Cavendish's Blazing World. Read pages 150 to the end and note the difference from the other works we have read. In particular, note her views toward science. See you Wednesday.

Students make a mad dash for the door. 

Friend: Where you off to? Want to come check Email with me?

Morgan: No way. I hate computers. Every time I go near one it breaks.

Friend: Oookay. See ya!

We see shots of night falling

Scene 2 

Morgan is getting into bed. She turns on the television, then falls asleep. As the TV flashes in silence, we see Margaret Cavendish herself appear in the room. As usual she is dressed in flamboyant Renaissance garb. Morgan rolls over, and wakes

Morgan: Huh? Who the hell are you?

Cavendish: Don't worry, Morgan I'll explain everything. (_Smiles an evil benign smile and reaches a glowing fingertip to Morgan's forehead_)

We then see various shots of computers shutting off, radios playing static, etc and finally Morgan, looking at her TV, which is now playing only static as the cable has gone out

OP THEME

Scene 3

FBI Headquarters Washington, DC Exterior shot of building to interior of Assistant Director Skinner's office. Skinner is seated at his desk when the phone buzzes.

Secretary: Agents Mulder and Scully are here

Skinner: Send them in.

Mulder and Scully enter and are seated in the chairs opposite Skinner's desk

Skinner: Agents, we have an interesting case on our hands. There have been some unexplained occurrences in a small town in central Pennsylvania. Electrical outages, people seeing things, events of that nature. Local law enforcement believe that it is a ring of computer hackers and with the new anti-computer crime laws, we have been asked to step in and investigate. 

We can see that Mulder is clearly not thrilled at this assignment

Scully: Yes, sir we'll get right on it. 

They leave Skinner's office, down a hallway. Mulder is clearly furious.

Mulder: Another busy assignment. So the cable went out. So what? We're FBI Agents, not cable repairmen!

Sully just looks puzzled

Scene 4

Indiana University of Pennsylvania

Day 2

Morgan is in her room, writing. She has a copy of Blazing World open in front of her, and seems to be working diligently on a project. A hand touches her shoulder, and she turns around to face Margaret Cavendish

Morgan: You're back.

Cavendish: Yes, I must do something about this world. I see you are reading my book.

Morgan: Yeah, for class. I like it, I really do. It's actually interesting. 

Cavendish: Yes I see. And I also see that my message was not heeded. 

Morgan: Message?

Cavendish: Yes. You see when I wrote that I was trying to convince the world of the evils of technology. All those telescopes and microscopes, trying to see what man was never meant to see. Hah. Now I see we have devices that show pictures transmitted from even farther, and they are used for pure entertainment no less! And theses things called computers that publish your work for you! What ever happened to the honor of having your work in typeset. Now any idiot can do it. What has happened to the world?

Morgan: Yeah I hate computers too. They suck. And they always break whenever I get too close to them. 

Cavendish: Yes, you and I do share some of the same ideals. Shall we do something about this world?

Morgan: Sure. I have a few ideas that might be fun.

Cavendish smiles at Morgan.

Scene 5

A campus computer lab. Mulder is questioning lab employees while Scully sits at a terminal typing, trying to make sense out of the crashed network.

Lab Geek: And when I got here this morning I tried to turn on the network like usual. It was up for about five minutes when the whole thing went down, but it was really weird.

Mulder: How do you mean, weird?

Lab Geek: It wasn't like the server crashed, cause it's still intact. It's like there's something in the way of the information. All of the machines work, and they're all intact, but there's just no data being transferred. 

Scully: Mulder, look at this. 

Mulder walks over and peers at the screen where Scully is pointing at a series of numbers. 

Scully: What do you make of this

Lab Geek: It's an IP address – right here on campus.

Mulder: What's an IP address?

Lab Geek: It's the address of one specific computer on a network. This 144.80 says that it's here on campus. I'm not sure what the other numbers mean, though, but they can refer you to the specific computer that – why do you want to know?

Scully: There was a program uploaded to the server last night at 1:32 AM. It was sent from this computer – So all we have to do is find the person that was on that computer at that time and you know who crashed your network.

Lab Geek: Cool and there's a signature file.

Mulder (_reads_) "If their Glasses were true informers, they would rectify their irregular sense and reason." What do make of that? Scully?

Scully: Sounds like a reference out of classical literature – it has that sort of pompous old fool to it. 

Mulder: So we need to find an English Professor?

Lab Geek: Try Professor Orchard. I had him for College writing and he was a pretty nice guy. If he can't help you he'll tell you who will.

Scully: I think that's our next step. (To Lab Geek) Thank you for your time. We'll be back if we need anything (Geek does not respond, too enthralled in the intricacies of the computer.

Mulder: Scully we aren't here to decipher network code – something's up. Why did the FBI send us here instead of at least sending agents out of the Pittsburgh Field office?

Scully: I don't know Mulder. Usually I'm the one asking those questions. Come on, we have to find someone who can place this quote.

Scene 7

Morgan is sitting in her room with more kids now – including the computer geek from the last scene. They are all sitting around as if waiting for something to happen. Cavendish appears in the center of the group, and singles Morgan out.

Morgan: I did what you asked. I found people who can help us. 

Cavendish: Yes, you need your bear men and boar men. How have you made them to serve you?

Morgan: Huh? I did that thing you showed me and they're on our side now. Just like you said. 

Cavendish: Yes I see. So you did what I asked?

Morgan: Well I got them to practically destroy one of the computer labs. It was pretty cool. But we have a new problem.

Cavendish: What is that? 

Morgan: Well according to Larry over there (_indicates Computer Geek_) there are a couple of FBI agents poking around campus. What should we do about them?

Cavendish: Hmmm. Leave them to me. You will proceed with the second part of your plan. Soon this world will see the error of their ways and revert back to a mush less technology driven state. 

Morgan: Yes, Duchess.

Scene 8

Hotel Rooms. Mulder is laying on the bed reading from a copy of Blazing World. Scully is working at her computer. Scully's Cellphone rings.

Scully: Scully.

Mulder: You should read this Scully I think you might like it.

Scully: Did you find it?

Mulder Yeah that quote is in here. It's all about getting rid of Telescopes and Microscopes and living on pure intuition.

Scully: Sounds like your type. What else did you find?

Mulder: Well she lived in the Renaissance, she was a complete nonconformist and she was exiled from England. 

Scully: What do you mean by nonconformist?

Mulder: She was published under her real name as a woman that was plenty. 

Scully: Mulder did you find anything useful?

Mulder: I think I know why we were sent here. 

Scully: Let me guess. The spirit of Margaret Cavendish is running around crashing networks and taking down the cable system?

Mulder: No actually I was thinking more along the lines of a college prank by a bunch of English majors with entirely too much time on their hands. I found something else out, though. 

Scully: What?

Mulder: The program we found on the network was sent from a campus email address – One Morgan Andrews. She's in Professor Orchard's class as well. They're reading this book in class.

Scully: So you think that Morgan and her classmates are playing a big joke?

Mulder: Pretty much.

Scully: all right, tomorrow we'll question her and some of the other people in her class. Now good night Mulder.

Beep of cellphones hanging up. Mulder goes back to his book. Scully continues to type her report when the screen goes blank. She sighs and reaches for the case, only to sit up and see Cavendish's face on her screen. She blinks, rubs her eyes, and stares. The image is gone. Scully shakes her head and continues to type.

Scene 9

Morgan's Room – Cavendish and Morgan are alone, talking.

Morgan: So where to next, my lady?

Cavendish: Well, my boar-child, we need to find another target. This world must be made to see the evil of their ways.

Morgan: Well you know, crashing networks and stuff is fun, but what's the point? I meant the entire world is wired now, there's no way around it. So what good are we going to do?

Cavendish: Yes, but don't you see? These computers and televisions only serve to distort reality. You have finished my book, haven't you?

Morgan: Yes. I did.

Cavendish: Must I always explain myself? These are nothing more than extensions of telescopes and other devices. As I explained, these only serve to distort your vision, clouding you to what is really happening. 

Morgan: Yeah but how else are you supposed to get information?

Cavendish: Insolent girl! You get information from the people who were there. If you were meant to see something it would happen where you could see it unaided. If we were meant to see what things look like we would be gifted with what we need. You should not need the aid of such trivial devices to see what is going on around you. These only serve to dull the senses and alter reality. 

Morgan: So how do you find out if something is true?

Cavendish: You must be meant to see it.

We see Morgan puzzling over this as the screen fades out.

Scene 10

Mulder and Scully walking down a dormitory corridor. They stop at a door.

Mulder: This must be the place (knocks)

Morgan's Voice: (from inside) Just a minute! (Door opens) Yeah?

Mulder: Morgan Andrews? (She nods) I'm Agent Mulder, from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, (shows badge) this is my partner, Agent Scully. We'd like to ask you a few questions.

Morgan: Sure, come in. I guess.

Scene 11

Morgan's room. She is on the bed, and Mulder and Scully sit in the desk chairs facing her.

Morgan: No why would I know anything about the computer lab?

Scully: A file was sent to the network server from your email account on a computer in another lab. 

Morgan: (nervously) When?

Mulder: It was last night, around midnight. Where were you?

Morgan: I was here, watching Leno. My roommate can vouch for me when she gets back. What's going on here?

Scully: Apparently your account must have been broken into. You should probably think about changing your password.

Morgan: Yeah right sure thing. Anything else?

Mulder: Not right now, but we may need to contact you again. Thanks for your time.

Morgan: No problem. 

The agents leave the room, and Cavendish appears again.

Cavendish: You did well.

Morgan: Are you insane! That was the FBI! This is like really major! I don't think -- 

Cavendish: Calm yourself. I am the one who will do the thinking.

Morgan: Yes, Duchess.

Cavendish: Now. We must do something to get rid of those two nosy people. 

Knock at door 

Morgan: What?

Scully: Morgan we forgot to ask you – _stops when he sees Cavendish_. Who are you?

Cavendish: No one you need concern yourself with. Now Morgan, tell her to leave.

Morgan: Uhh you'd better go. 

Scully: Morgan who is this?

Morgan: Umm No one?

Scully (_pulling her gun_) Who are you?

Cavendish: Soon, I will be your leader. This world will see the error of its ways. Morgan already has.

Scully: What have you done to her? Drugs? 

Cavendish: Ahh. Agent Scully. Always looking for the scientific answer. Can't you accept anything on faith? I am Margaret Cavendish, here to show you the error of your ways. 

Scully: (_Shouts_) What have you done to her?

Mulder comes in on this scene, and draws his gun.

Mulder: Scully who is this? What's going on?

Scully: Tell him, Morgan.

Morgan: Lady Cavendish has shown me the true path. We don't need technology. I am going to help her rid the world of these unnecessary devices.

Mulder: Morgan. You know this is wrong. Why do you want to do this?

Morgan: I – I don't know. 

Cavendish: Faugh! You will understand someday. I will wait until then, you will see! 

She disappears, and Morgan falls forward. Scully rushes to catch her.

Morgan: (Dazed) What's going on here? Who are you? How did you get in my room?

Scene 13

Scully and Mulder look in the window of a hospital room where Morgan lays, sedated.

Mulder: She doesn't remember anything?

Scully nothing. She says that the spirit of this Cavendish person was inside of her, making her do things but she doesn't remember – or she doesn't want to.

Mulder: You think she's making it up? Scully you were in the room. Come on.

Scully: Mulder I can't say anything until I have some concrete hard proof. How am I going to put this in a field report?

Mulder: You might just have to accept it because you saw it. Maybe we weren't meant to know some things.

Behind them in the reflection of the glass we see Cavendish's image, smiling.

Closing Credits 

   [1]: mailto:mrmf@grove.iup.edu



End file.
